A dragon's fangs
by Nimphy-Ryuu-chan
Summary: Ryuu has had a *very* complicated life, but now it's all fine. He has his nakama, which he loves despite how crazy they may be, he is a feared pirate and nothing could disturb his peaceful little world made of singing, drinking sake and sailing. Or so he thought, until Fleet Admiral Akainu decided to pay a visit.


**Sooo... I decided doing this challenge proposed by 4fireking (he basically sent me the entire story, but I'll take some Writer's License on certain parts)**

**Disclaimer: sigh, you all perfectly know I don't own One Piece...**

* * *

_It hurt. It hurt terribly. He wanted to scream, he struggled to voice his pain in any way, but to no use. He couldn't move anything, not his lips, not his hands, not even his eyelids. He could only try and leave his conscious fade away, and maybe his pain would leave. He was faintly aware of his entire body shaking, panicked voices surrounding him. _

_"D-Dragon-san! Dragon-san, we found someone! __A-argh! Dragon-san..." _

_"Put him down."_

_Whoever was panicking before, obeyed the stern voice, for the shaking stopped and he felt the hard ground coming in contact with his back. Soon, he felt his clothes being ripped off, cold hands carefully examining his wounds. So much pain! He hissed, the only thing he could do to try and explain his wounds hurt terribly, and somehow the hands took note of it, as the cold fingers barely touched his skin, even though continuing their examination. _

_Then they stopped, and Ryuu opened his eyes. _

* * *

"Ryuu-sencho!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake,_ thank you very much._" Ryuu growled, soaking wet and glaring at his first mate.

"Well, I tried everything else, captain." he explained. Ryuu tried to mantain a serious face, but couldn't help a smile forming on his lips.

"Okay, let me get dressed and I'll come."

"Who told you you couldn't dress?" Kuni asked. When Ryuu understood he wasn't going to get out of the small cabin, he sighed and gave him his back while getting off his night robes and putting on a loose shirt.

"Seriously, captain, what are you, a girl?" Kuni chuckled when he finally finished and turned around. Ryuu just sighed.

"Any news?"

"Not really. Mostly because the newspaper seagull got lost again, it seems." Kuni explained as they went upstairs and on the deck.

"Ryuu-nii!" A minute child threw himself around his neck as soon as the sunlight hit his face, sending him tumbling down the stairs and possibly giving hi a few fresh bruises.

"Good morning, Aiko." Ryuu greeted, as he lifted the kid off of him and got back on his feet, trying to ignore his trembling legs.

"Mina-san! Breakfast is ready!" a feminine voice yelled from upstairs, and the three of them ran towards the kitchen.

"Hana-nee, what's for breakfast today?" Aiko asked, sitting impatiently with knife and fork already in his hands.

"Uuh... milk... I burned the biscuits..." Ryuu sighed, desperately wishing he had hired a better cook. But it wasn't possble anymore. Not in his crew. Hana couldn't be replaced, just like every other crew member.

The cook gently posed down on the table their respective glasses of milk and they drank in silence.

"Where is Nobo-chan?" Aiko asked, wiping off his face some drops of milk.

"I wouldn't know... I haven't seen Shin-kun in a while, either..." Hana offered in a small voice. Just then, a loud clang was heard outside and two figures stormed in, one being chased by the other. The second one stretched his hand and clutched the fugitive's colored shirt, causing him to lose balance and fall.

"O-OW! Captain, do something, please!" he asked while being pinned to the wall.

"Don't kill him." Ryuu said calmly, drinking from his glass like nothing was happening.

"Ryuu-nii! Shin-chan, please don't beat Nobo-chan, 'kay?" Aiko pleaded, giving his best puppy eyes. Shin reclutantly let the younger boy slide down the wall, whimpering.

"What happened, Shin?" Kuni asked, smirking. Shin motioned outside the room, in the direction of his infirmary.

"Err... what did you do, Noboku?" the first mate asked again, looking at the young boy hugging himself in terror.

"I may have hidden some of his medical supplies..." Shin gave a death glare "...covering them in jello." he concluded, whimpering something that sounded like "don't let him kill me".

Ryuu sighed, not even bothering to look at the boy dressed as a jester, accurately reflecting his personality. He felt something approaching the deck and rose just in time to see the familiar seagull dropping a newspaper. He chuckled, lifting it for all of them to see.

"Seems like Luffy-kun is doing well. And we're on the cover page." Instantly all the crew stormed out of the small kitchen to see.

"The Marines are after us? Great job, captain, you managed to put us in a life or death situation _again." _Kuni chuckled, and no one in the crew seemed the least bit worried about Marines coming after them.

"Speaking of that, Marine ship approaching." Ryuu informed his crew, who instantly assumed a combat-ready position. They stood there, waiting for the enemies to catch up to them, and Ryuu's smile slowly faded, sensing a powerful aura soming from their foes' ship.

"Damn." he whispered, assuming a more guarding position. "They have a very high-ranked Marine with them, possibly an Admiral." His crew's eyes widened, but to their credit they didn't freak out, instead only nervously biting their lips, waiting for the enemy to come.

Ryuu's smiled returned, as he readied his famous Ryuukiba for battle. His nakama imitated him, each one smiling and preparing their weapons.

First they registered the sharp whistle. Then the light. And lastly, they heard the explosion of a bomb hitting their ship.

The battle had begun.

* * *

**So? How does it seem? Nice? As this is a challenge instead of an original story, I won't make commitments to update it regularly, but will write it nevertheless often enough, as soon as I have the inspiration. Given that I already know some of the plot, it won't be long :)**

**Now, a quick chart on the crew, as I don't know if I'll have time to explain everything in the story:**

**Ryuu: the captain, currently 20. Ryuu means 'dragon'.**

**Kuni: shipwright and first mate, currently 23. Kuni doesn't mean anything, just a crazy name I made up.**

**Hana: (terrible) cook, currently 18. Hana means 'flower'.**

**Aiko: Hana's younger brother, his jobs are cleaning the ship and being cute. Currently 9. Aiko means 'love child', and is actually a girl's name (this one is a boy, though)**

**Shin: doctor, currently 25. Shin means a lot of things, among which: 'true', 'heart', 'new', 'belief', 'progress', 'humility', etcetera etcetera etcetera. I'll let it up to you to decide which one do you prefer. **

**Noboku: jester, minstrel or whatever you call it, basically the ship's main entertainment. Currently 19. Noboku doesn't mean anything, but is a warped version of "Noboru", which means 'ascend'. I've played around a lot with his name, first naming him "Noboko", then going back to "Noboru", which didn't sound right, so... genius! Combine the two! Noboku! :B**

**Now, let's play guess! Actually, double guess! **

**1) Who was the person carrying Ryuu in his memory (at the start of the chapter)?**

**2) Why is Shin my only character ever to not be just the most loud person imaginable? Hint: no, it's not because he has flu and his throat aches. **

**If you guess right, you win... nothing? Well, just the pleasure of guessing right, and OOH! Idea! I was planning on writing specials when we reach a certain number of reviews, the person (if there will be one) who guesses both of them right (come on, it's not that hard, I'm not cut for writing mystery...) will have the chance to propose me a plot! (Specials are usually short scenes that take place during or, more often, before the current plot)**

**Also, news! For fans of my other stories, or just this one: a poll is up on my profile, and you get to vote for your favorite story! It will allow me to decide which one should be updated more often, so vote! (I'm not promising I'll comply with the results. I write whenever inspiration strikes)**

**Ja na, mina!**


End file.
